


What is this Feeling?

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula & Zuko (Avatar) Have a Good Relationship, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula needs therapy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Azula (Avatar), Light Angst, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Azula cannot even try to fathom what’s happening right now.In front of her were the 4 most successful people in history, the group of teenagers that won a war against an entire nation, sitting in her tiny white walled room in the asylum with juice boxes.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 192





	What is this Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> If it isn’t obvious, imma sucker for fluffy Azula and Zuko sibling bonds

Azula cannot even try to fathom what’s happening right now.

She’s sitting in the bed of the mental asylum, trying to recover but she’s sure she’s getting worse.

The reason being the sight in front of her.

Katara and Zuko are arguing about something, Zuko laying in Sokka’s lap.

Toph and Aang are just lazing around, munching on snacks.

There are some drinks lying around but instead of the alcohol Azula expected, it was juice boxes.

_ Juice boxes _ .

These were the 4 most successful people in history, the group of teenagers that won a war against an entire nation, sitting in her tiny white walled room with juice boxes.

“Why?” Azula suddenly blurts out.

Toph frowns. “Why what? Why isn’t Sokka allowed to cook? Oh man, this is gonna be funny as fuck. But first, pass the damn juice boxes.”

Sokka groans at the memory of the cooking incident as Katara hands the juice boxes over.

Aang sits up. “Oh, this is my favorite, I call dibs on telling it. Ok, so, we were drunk off off our asses in Iroh’s tea shop when-”

“No,” Azula interrupts. “Not that. Why are you here? With me?”

Zuko looks at her carefully.

He tries to get up and it would have been graceful if he didn’t slip and fall on his ass.

Sokka snickers.

But Zuko stands up, brushes himself off, and sits next to Azula.

“What do you mean, Lala? Why wouldn’t we want to be here with you?” Zuko asks, sounding so curious it kills Azula.

“I tried to kill you,” Azula says, looking at Zuko.

Zuko shrugs. “A lot of people have.”

“I did once,” Toph admits.

“No, I shot lightning at you,” Azula says pointing to Zuko.

She points to Aang. “And you.”

And then she gestures her hand in the general direction of Iroh’s tea shop. “And Uncle.”

Sokka shrugs. “And? We lived. We laughed. We….how does that quote go?”

“Hell if I know,” Katara says, taking another juice box. “Alright, who took my mango one?”

“That was yours?” Aang asks.

“Aang,” Katara scolds.

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Ignore them. But, Azula. You aren’t serious are you? I mean, we forgave you a long time ago.”

“But why,” Azula asks, pleading for it to make sense.

And Zuko smiles. “Because we love you!”

“But you shouldn’t,” Azula begs, wanting him to get mad, lash out,  _ anything _ . “You should hate me, not love me. I’m not perfect anymore-”

“Azula,” Zuko cuts in. “No one in this entire world is more perfect to me than you.”

“I take offense in that. We’re getting married,” Sokka says, affronted.

Zuko laughs. “Other than you, love.”

Sokka nods. “Good.”

“But Azula. You’re beautiful, smart, and most importantly, you’re actually smiling these days. I love you for you and not what Ozai made of you,” Zuko says, cradling Azula’s face with so much love it hurts.

“I’m sorry,” Azula whispers.

If possible, Zuko’s smile grows. “I for-  _ we _ forgive you.”

And then the night goes by too fast in a blur of entertainment.

Azula learns why Sokka can’t cook and she has to admit, she’s never laughed harder in her life in one night.

But it comes to an end and everyone leaves.

But before Zuko leaves with Sokka, Azula grabs her brother’s sleeve.

Sokka was waiting outside, Azula knew.

She also knew they would be back tomorrow with a replenishes pack of juice boxes.

“Zuko,” Azula says, saying the name earnestly for the first time in years. “I love you too.”

Zuko grins. “I know. I love you too.”

And Azula lets him go.

Because she knew that he wouldn’t ever leave her again the way he did many years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
